The Last
by amandapoupou
Summary: Fionna is the last human in all of Aaa...or is she? Find out as she and her friends discover the secrets of their home and their meaning. Just remember...some things are meant to be left alone. (Fiolee/ FionnaxFlame/ GumballxOC)


All was quiet in the vast land of Aaa; for once no screams or trouble of any kind could be heard. In a tree house dwelled two sisters, one human and one cat. This human was special, for she was the last human in all of Aaa. When she was a baby, she was adopted by a family of cats. Her big sister Cake now lived with her and together they went on adventures.

On this quiet morning in Aaa, this young human known as Fionna was fast asleep in her bed. She was sleeping off a particularly nasty battle with Marco the Wizard in which she had earned a cut across her shoulder. Her sister Cake was in the kitchen preparing some nice cozy meals for the two.

"Fi! Fionna!" She called, rousing the young girl from her sleep.

Groaning, Fionna rolled off the bed, careful of her shoulder, and stumbled to the window. The day was cloudy, overcast, and Fionna found herself daydreaming as she stared at the land. What if Flame Prince could hold her? And kiss her? Would they spend a day like today in bed together, all bundled up?

Fionna shook herself from her thoughts and made her way down into the kitchen where Cake sat. "You plan on getting' dressed?" Cake raised an eyebrow, looking her sister up and down. Fionna was wearing an oversized t-shirt she'd borrowed from Marshall Lee the Vampire King and tiny spandex shorts. She rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Lump off, Cake. What I'm wearing is totally fine," Fionna grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and curled up on their couch. "Besides, I'm seventeen; I think I can wear what I want."

"I'm just lookin' out for you." Ever since the incident at Prince Gumball's ball with Ice Queen, Cake had been extra protective of Fionna. Fionna knew Cake cared, it just got annoying sometimes.

"I know," Fionna said softly, petting Cake behind the ears. Cake purred as the young blonde asked, "What do you wanna do today?"

Just as she finished the question, a loud boom of thunder lead the onslaught of rain as it began to pour. Cake jumped out of Fionna's lap and headed to their bedroom. "Sleep!" she called as Fionna shook her head.

The young adventuress was left alone on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and listening to the thunderstorm outside. She started daydreaming again and when a few sharp knocks on the door made her jump, Fionna realized she'd been sipping an empty mug. She hurried to open the door, wondering who the glob would be visiting now.

"Hang on!" She called, tripping over a scarf BMA had left lying around. She flung open the door to reveal one of her best friend's Marshall Lee. The vampire was all wet, and he blinked a few times when she opened the door. "Come in! Come on dude, you're gettin' all wet out there! Glob!"

Marshall floated in, a grin on his face. "Hey Fionna."

Before she could reply, he shook his hair out; sending water everywhere. "Ew! Marshall!"

He laughed and ran a hand through his messy black hair, floating further into the house before resting his feet on the floor and turning to the girl. "I just dropped by to see my good ole pal Fifi," he winked, before looking her up and down. "Hey wait, is that _my _shirt you're wearing?"

Fionna blushed, "Yes, you let me borrow it and don't call me Fifi." She grimaced at the name, hating every syllable.

"Well," Marshall's throat was a bit dry and she watched as he cleared it and returned to normal, "Looks good on you…_Fifi." _

Fionna growled and narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop!"

"Relax, Fi," He laughed lightly," "I'm just jokin' around with you for glob's sake." He clapped a hand down on her shoulder, and she cried out, not expecting the sudden burst of pain.

Seeing Marshall's shocked face, she decided this would be the only revenge she could get. Fionna pressed a hand quickly to her shoulder, trying to relieve some of the pain that Marshall had caused. His face was pale, "I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

Fionna pretended to force a smile and said weakly, "N-nothing, it's okay."

Marshall frowned, "Let me see."

She pulled her hand away, crouching on the floor as he kneeled down next to her. She moved the large t-shirt over to reveal part of her shoulder. The cut stretched from the top of her shoulder down to just above her right breast. Marshall sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry Fionna. I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

Fionna put her head down, pretending to sniffle until her sniffles turned to giggles. "Marshall I can't believe you fell for that!" She patted his shoulder, "You didn't hurt me too much."

Marshall glared at her, "Not cool, dude."

"It was totally algebraic!" Fionna teased, forgetting to readjust her shirt now that Marshall knew the truth. He leaned in close, inspecting her wound.

"How _did _you get it?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. It was pretty nasty for the petite girl. Of course, he knew she packed a good punch, but it was still odd to see that she got in such serious fights.

"Adventuring," She shrugged, "Some wizard tried to sell Cake, and I hadta' get her back. I knocked him cold," She smiled viciously.

"You should be careful," Marshall murmured, "You're only human and they get hurt so easily.." His pale fingers traced the skin around her shoulder and she stared at his face. His reddish-brown eyes burned into her skin as his mind was lost to the past.

A boom of thunder startled them both slightly, but neither of them looked away. Fionna finally tore her eyes away when something bright danced in her peripheral vision. "Flame Prince!" She exclaimed, startled.

Her boyfriend looked hurt and his eyes were glued to Marshall's hand, still tracing her shoulder. Marshall looked up, smirking, "Well, look who it is."

"Fionna..? What's going on?" Flame's Mohawk sparked dangerously and she could see the anger brewing beneath the hurt. She pulled away from Marshall and stood to face Flame.

"Marshall was just checking out my cut," She explained quickly, "It started hurting and he noticed."

"It might be infected," Marshall raised an eyebrow and flicked his tongue.

Flame Prince deterred and moved closer, reaching out to her shoulder and everyone froze for a minute before Fionna backed up quickly. He looked hurt at first but then realized his mistake and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She smiled, glancing at Marshall. He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"I didn't come here for this mushy glob. Catch ya later…Fifi," He winked, before floating out the door.

"Marshall!" She shouted, making Cake roll over in her bed upstairs. Fionna turned around, not catching Flame Prince's glance between her and the door and his narrowed eyes.

Perhaps this is where it started, where everything began to blur and shift, changing the safe little pocket the residents of Aaa assumed they were in. Perhaps…

**A/N: This is only the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed ^_^ Updates should be soon, review so I know you like it and have motivation to continue pwease. Au revoir :)**


End file.
